fairyland2fandomcom-20200213-history
Side Quests
Main Quest / Content Page 1. 'Jack and the Beanstalk' o Gift Box (Side Quest) o Bat Aspen (Side Quest) o Insomnia Cauliflower (Side Quest) 2. 'Pinocchio' o Hide n Seek o Search for Mysterious Events o Search for Mysterious Events II o Revenge on Bad Kid Tiger 3. 'Alice in Wonderland' o Searching for 3 Solitaire Soldiers 4. Swan Lake o Look for Little Snow Princess (Side Quest) Gift Box 1. Look for Sesame Mouse Kid (164,90) 2. Return back to the Gift Box 3. Go back to Sesame Mouse Kid 4. Return back to the Gift Box 5. Look for Braised Turnip Child (23,108) 6. Return back to the Gift Box 7. Go and search for Mysterious Bottle (192,37) and click on various bottle 8. Go back to Braised Turnip Child 9. Return back to the Gift Box 10. Look for Children taking care of Chicken (168,19) 11. (Action: Applaud) 12. Return back to the Gift Box 13. Look for Golden Cat Children at (108,103) 14. Return back to the Gift Box 15. Go to the Kitchenware at (192,47) and answer a few question (Dessert, Golden Cat, Wheat Grass) 16. Go back to the Golden Cat Children 17. Return back to the Gift Box Insomnia Cauliflower 1. 'Part 1 o After accepting the quest from Insomnia Cauliflower, proceed to the the Lucky Grass Area, click on all 3 grass to summon the mushrooms ' i. '''Green Grass - Inner peace with No.3 Mushroom ' ii. Red Grass - Friendly and cordial with No.1 Mushroom ' iii. '''Purple Grass - Elegant and Mysterious feeling with No.2 Mushroom ' iv. '''Note: click the grass first before clicking the mushrooms ''2. 'Part 2' o Purchase Clear Heart Potion, Roast Chicken, Calm Heart Potion and Spicy Roast Duck from the Merchant near the Female Giant o Proceed to the Heart of Blending just outside the Giant’s House and insert ingredients accordingly to get the Lotus Syrup o Return back to the Insomnia Cauliflower 3. 'Part 3 o Look for Little Tailor (58,223) and answer 3 questions or give him x50 Linen to get the blanket. o Return back to the Insomnia Cauliflower Hide and Seek 1. Note that there are 6 NPC’s to search for, rather than 5. 2. Jiemu Lisi is located @ 139,101, but her actual NPC name is wrong.Just click the one in a green dress and pink hair there. 3. Dali can be found posing as a monkey @ 128,137 4. Michika, disguised as a chess piece @ 215,143 5. Pinocchio @ 13,122 6. Mr. Bobcat @ 82,197 7. Ms. Kitty (the unlisted one) @ 187,222 Search for Mysterious Events You will automatically complete this along the main quest progression, dont worry. Search for Mysterious Events II Search around the place where you got transformed into a mule for starters, then go in the direction where the box Runs to catch him again! Revenge on Bad Kid Tiger 1. Toy Wizard will ask you to look for 3 Dolls - Spirit Doll, Skeleton Doll and Mummy Doll 2. Spirit Doll will be at the Giant’s House, on the table (the last place where you see the Thief Charlie) o you will be required to answer 3 questions about the Building Blocks Maze 3. Skeleton Doll will be at inside the Monstro you found Gepetto (Pinocchio’s Father) o you will be required to win the race with this unicorn to the entrance of the Monstro and back again 4. Mummy Doll will be at the Temple of Time o proceed to Job Adv. NPC and request him to bring you to the Temple of Time 5. PS: you have to search for these NPC’s in the order that they were described in. Searching for the 3 Solitaire Soldiers Contributed by Enkizen *102,291 *180,160 *160,90 Contributed by SllN **Psychedelic Wonderland of Soldier NPC **Hatter **Duchess of Infants Look for Little Snow Princess Contributed by Chronelle **Look for Little Snow Princess Side Quest Note: Before starting this quest make sure to get 2 restoration potions from the General Store NPC in Jean's Village. Look for Little Snow Princess around 176, 120 in White Forest, you will be told to look for Little Snow Princess. Look for her around 208, 220 in White Forest Look for her around 74, 80 in White Forest Head back to 176, 120 in White Forest, you will see a mysterious looking tree and will be asked to use a restoration potion which transforms the tree back to Nanny Nina. You will be then asked to look for Little Snow Princess. Check 190, 39 in White Forest where you will see another mysterious looking tree. You will be asked to use a restoration potion which then turns the tree back to Little Snow Princess. Head back to Nanny Nina at 176, 120 in White Forest for your reward. Category:Side Quests Category:Quests Category:Quest Help Category:Help Category:Information Category:FAQs